Zuko's Not One Of Us
by HetaRussia
Summary: Zuko returns to Aang and friends from a self ventured mission to help the others win the battle against his father and he is met with his worst fear, exile. Song Fanfic, as the title imples its the song "Not One Of Us"


**HetaRussia here! And this is my first Airbender Fanfic...it's been awhile since I seen the show sorry if they all seem OOC...espically Zuko...,Its based off the song "Not One Of Us" from the Lion King...enjoy**

* * *

Zuko trudged up the massive staircase to the other members of team Avatar, he was currently feeling a collision of mixed emotions...okay he's always felt like this but this time its different! He has great news, maybe this time the others will forgive him for nearly killing Aang. He didn't mean to let what the Airbender said get to him, his fury just blinded him, that's all.

Zuko kept going at the steady pace, he needed to tell them what he found out!

Finally! Finally! He made it to the top! The sight he meet made him cringe, his steps faultering nearly halting. Katara held the crumpled body of the Avatar's, his skin matching Zuko's wounded eye, a blend of red, dark pink, and light pink. The same burned texture, his clothes tattered, torn, and charred. His glider was in shambles and the wings were torn with burned tips. Zuko all but noticed that the young looking entity was hardly breathing, and how Katara would jostle his body to get some form of movement. How she would hang her head and whisper something into his deaf ears.

Zuko also noticed the bottle that once held the Spirit Water was now empty. He bit his lip and stepped forward "K-Katara?" he said nervously, as soon as his voice reached her ears the blue eyed female waterbender snapped her head up and glared nastily at the prince "Zuko..." she said in a disgusted tone, the same stinging tone that his father used on him when he banished him.

Zuko flinched and swallowed hard avoiding eye contact with the body of Aang's "I...I have some good news...I-I know away where we don't have to fight my father and the war doesn't have to happen." he said, his eyes holding a slight glimmer of hope when he saw her look up hopeful "Really!? What is it?" she snapped somewhat excited.

Zuko cleared his throat hoping to rid the dryness he felt. "All we have to do is surrender Aang over to him, bu-" but before Zuko could finish his sentence a splash of water hit him square in the face, causing him to sputter and cough.

"Are you mad!" screamed Katara "Aang is horribly wounded! And you want to turn him over to the Fire Lord!?" her voice rising. Zuko held up his hands in defense "Wait, Katara please let-" suddenly sheering pain ripped through his left arm! Katara had her hands up, her left hand balled in a fist and pulled back as for her right arm it was outstretched, her pointer and her middle finger pressed together while her thumb bent a little, she flicked the two fingers causing Zuko to grit his teeth, she was bloodbending.

"I wont let you finish! You betrayed us Zuko!" she snapped. At that moment Sokka and Toph appeared, Sokka looked slightly confused while Toph on the other hand looked unfazed. "What's going on here?" she asked 'seeing' the stance Zuko and Katara were currently in. "Zuko, just sold out Aang to the Firelord!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You did WHAT!?"

"Its not like that!"

"I knew we couldn't trust him!"

Zuko at this point was becoming angry. He clenched his fist, in which fire started to appear, "I would never do that!" he said sounding defeated. "But yet you attacked Aang!" snapped Katara, her voice growing darker "How can we trust YOU wont snap and attack us, like a rabid WolfBear?" snapped Toph "You are a bit phyco..."

"And monstrous, don't forget monstrous." added Sokka. "Is that all they see when they look at me? A monster? A freak?" thought Zuko, his golden eyes glistening with restrained tears. He felt the fire within building, his blinded anger taking over once more, and on pure instinct he began firebending.

And just as he unleashed the attack air blasted the flames away! Zuko looked up stunned along with everyone else.

There floating was Aang, his eyes, and arrows glowing a bright white glow! He turned his head to the prince and glared "Prince Zuko, of Fire Nation! You have abused your trust with us!" he said his voice was of all the past Avatars including his own rang out.

"N-No, I haven't!" Zuko cried out, his voice trembling. "I haven't! I just wanted to help!" he whimpered. Aang glared, he then did something he never knew or would know he could do, using all four elements he played out each and every thing the young Firebender has done to the gang, and he even played out the scene, where Zuko and his father were talking, from the looks of it, it looked like a deal was being made. "What are they saying." demanded Katara.

Sokka smiled and stepped forward "Allow me!;

FireLord: Oh, Zuko what brings you here, I thought I banished you!? (Sokka strokes invisible beard)

Zuko: Oh, father! I come to offer up MY BEST FRIEND! (sokka places a hand over his eye but in a way where he can still see out of it)

Firelord: Oh really? Why thank you for betraying your friends and selling the one you all can count on to save the day! (keeps stroking beard)

Zuko: Oh your welcome! Now the destruction of the earth is now my fault! (hand over eye)

Sokka stopped and smiled greatly only to frown, when he noticed the glares, Momo flew in looked around and glared also. "What!? You guys have to admit that was pretty close." he said.

Zuko shook his head "It didn't go that way! I swear!" But Aang wasn't listening "Enough! Prince Zuko, from this day forward you will not be part of team Avatar!"

Zuko knew what was coming next, he dealt with this before "EXILE!" Aang screamed! And with that Appa, who was sitting in the back stood up and started stomping all six of his legs. Toph slammed her foot into the ground and pushed and pulled the earth until it made rhythmic sounds.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph stood and in perfect harmony sang: "Deception! Disgrace!" Sokka stepped forward saying "Evil is plain as the scar on his face!"

Zuko's eyes widen and he stepped back, no this couldn't be happening! No not to him, not again!

Once again Katara stepped forward "Deception!" "An Outrage!" chimmed Toph. "He can't change his stripes!" growled Sokka.

"Deception!" Cried out Toph as she continued the bending "For Shame!" snarled Katara, and without warning Momo startled hurling rocks, stones, sticks, and whatever else he could find at the black haired boy, Zuko could have easily avoided them but he was to shooken up at what was happening. Several atones pelted his belly and arms before Zuko realized what was happening. He did what his body told him to do and that was fight. But before he could make any movement, a stone was hurled at his hurt eye causing him to cry out, turn suddenly and flee!

"You know these outsider types!" sang Sokka his eyes narrowing as the thoughts of Zuko upsetting his sister filled his mind "He asked for trouble the moment he came!" was what it sounded like to the others from what Appa moaned out.

Katara and Toph added in with a smile and a giggle "See ya later, agitator!" as they waved. "Deception! An Outrage!" howled Sokka he threw his boomerang at the Prince who was now on the ground, it hit him in the side, causing him to stumble, Momo took it upon himself to attack next, the usually friendly animal flew over to Zuko, circling around him before he nipped and scratched at Zuko's body. Zuko looked up and he saw the boy he had befriended in the village, he walked closer but the boy flinched and his parent grabbed onto him "Just leave us alone!" snapped the care taker "Disgrace! For Shame!" snapped the boy.

The pain he was currently experiencing was unlike any other it hit him to his core! Yet he kept going, despite his want on giving up. He continued to run and stumble, he came across another, this time it was his uncle "Uncle!" he called out, he dashed to him but was met with a hand to the face! Zuko was stunned his eyes blurred and stared up, his cheek was stinging and started to bruise, but the words that were said hurt more "Traitor, go back with your own!" Zuko stared at him "B-But uncle, y-your..." he stopped himself, hearing the weakness in his voice, and his clenching throat making it known he was on the brink of tears!

"He asked for trouble the moment he came!" he heard or thought he heard from Appa.

"See ya later, agitator!" he heard everyone sing in unison! From afar Aang was watching and frowned! He did several movements which caused the ground under the black hair boy to give, causing him to fall forward face first into a puddle, Zuko sat up and his heart tighten at what he saw, first it was his own reflection in the rippling water but once it stilled, it was his father! He scrammbled up and continued to flee!

And then that's when he heard it! He might have been imagining it or it was truely happening! But either way he could hear the whole Fire nation singing! He heard these exact words " Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate, let him run, let him live, but do not forget what we cannot forgive!"

Zuko continued to run, he couldn't stop! He had to get the song out of his head, the pain in his heart! The failure he is, he needed to get all of that out of his head! And the singing "And he is not one of us! He has never been one of us! He is not part of us! Not our kind!" Despite his efforts he let out a tiny sob.

Sokka couldn't help but glare at the Avatar as he sang the next part "Someone once lied to us! Now we're not so blind!" he knew it was Aang who allowed the firebender to stay with them "For we knew he would do what he's done! And we know that he'll never be one of us!" he sang louder, his hate rising, his disgust and anger rising! He believed Aang, he believed Zuko would go good, but what proof does he have now?

Toph steeped forward "He is not one of us!" she said softly, grinning to herself, she could feel his grief through the dirt, it filled her with joy!

Sokka sighed and continued "Deception..."

Katara grinned also "Disgrace!"

Iroh smirked "Deception..."

Azula laughed shaking her head "Disgrace!"

Zuko collapsed heavily onto his knees, tears now a free fall down his pale cheeks his shoulders trembling, "Deception..." he sobbed and hung his head. He was far from the others, if he looked back, he wouldn't see them, only dirt, rocks, and patches of grass, and if he just so happen to die out here he would never be found...

* * *

Zuko sat up suddenly his clothes sticking to his body, his forehead drenched in sweat, his breathing heavy and eyes bleeding tears.

Zuko sniffled and bit his lip, he looked around. He was in a large cave and out side a storm was raging, thunder booming loudly. But in the light it gave he could see Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang. Each sleeping soundly and peacefully, Aang wasn't burned or glowing, and he wasn't exiled.

Zuko suddenly let out a choked sob, he bit his lip to keep quiet, as he laid back down his face shown grief and pain. "I'm...I'm not part of them..." he sobbed softly. His shoulders shook as he muffled his sobs, he tried to stay quiet he truely did, but found it impossible too. He let out a loud sob and shrudded, that's when Katara woke...

She sat up and watched Zuko in the dim light from the storm, she saw how his shoulder shook, implying two things, he was cold or he was crying...surely Zuko was incapable of tears!

She stood and walked over to the weeping boy and knelt waiting any sign of hostility. But she only received sniffles and hiccupping gasps. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, Zuko suddenly stiffens, he wasnt used to gentle gestures let alone being held, but Katara was determined. She continued to hold him, and her patience was soon rewarded by the other going limp, Zuko all but melted into the others arms. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and wept, his cries becoming louder. But she didn't care, she continued to hold him close, rocking him as his hot tears pelted her neck and shoulder.

The others woke to the sounds of sobbing and approached "What's going on? Is the fire nation attack?" Asked Aang with a yawn, Katara simply smiled and said "Its nothing, I think Zuko just had a really bad nightmare, is that right Zuko?" she asked him. She could feel him nod. "You want to tell us?" she asked softly, but before he could answer Sokka pipped up "You guys want to hear my dream? It's about the water kingdom, and you guys were in it and so was Momo!" he said turning to the little flying lemur "You could talk, but you didn't say nice things!"

He received mean looks from the other, minus Zuko, "Okay, fine..." he said turned his head. "Go one Zuko we're listening." Katara said helping the other sit up, Zuko wiped his eyes with his hands and said "I-I dreamt that...y-you guys wanted me exiled..." he said with a sniffle "I had come back from talking to my father and I apparently had hurt Aang pretty bad and you, Katara tried to fight me, I tried to tell you my plans but you wouldn't listen and, and then you hit me...and then Sokka and Toph showed up demanding an explanation. I tried to tell you but you guys wouldn't listen!" his voice broke and he stopped to steady his breathing "Then Aang went all Avatar crazy and started showing all the things I had done to you..." at this point tears welded in his eyes "And then you exiled me!" he wailed "Everyone! Everyone banished me and they were singing!" he sobbed into his hands.

"That doesn't seem that bad." Toph said "Everyone! You guys, my sister, my uncle! The entire Fire Nation!" he sobbed loudly. "Im a disgrace! I only create deception. You guys even said "Evil is plain as the scar on his face!" he sobbed.

The others sat quietly not to sure on how to react, sure he caused them trouble and he tried to kill them plentiful of times, but that was the past!

Zuko blinked and teared up, "Please...I don't want my dream to come true! I hate being alone, not part of anything!" he sobbed and clung to Katara. He pressed his face into her chest, she could only stroke his back "We wont ever do that to you. You suffered so much and had been mistreated for so long. No matter what we wont do the same to you." she said.

"Yeah, I mean your our firebender teacher, its hard to find a firebender that wont try to kill us!" Sokka added which caused the others to glare at him "Did I say that I meant...uh...im just gonna shut up..." he said laying back down.

"Don't worry about that...we're here for you Zuko." Katara said stroking his scarred eye, despite how ling ago he had received the scar the eye was still a bit sensitive and the gentle touches made it feel better. He leans heavily against her and yawns softly closing his eyes "You should get back to sleep, we have a long day a head." she said.

Zuko nods and lays back down, he hears Katara get up and move, before he could consider what he was doing he grabbed her arm "Please stay with till I fall asleep...please?" he asked. Katara couldn't refuse, she didn't know if he put the hurt look on his face to get her to stay or it just happen. She sighed and sat by him stroking his cheek and massaging his shoulder.

About a hour and a half later the prince was sound asleep, Katara wiped the drying tears off of his face "Sleep well, my prince." she said before laying down near him.

* * *

**Also I want to apologize for any errors, wrote this late at night...**


End file.
